


Slave

by IvanW



Series: Star Trek Fairy-tales [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All Roads Lead to Spirk, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dominance, Fairytale of Sorts, Formal Bonding Ceremony, Gay Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Starfleet, Possessive Vulcan, Romance, Royal Family-Vulcans, Royal Weddings, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slave to Lover, Slave to Prince, Sort of Savage Vulcans, Soul Bond, T'hy'la, bottom!Kirk, dominant spock, pleasure slave, slavery is legal, submissive jim, top!spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince S’chn T’gai Spock of Vulcan obtains a slave, James T. Kirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags. This fic is explicit and involves man on man sex. Frequently. It also involves sexual slavery and dominance. Jim is submissive. One is more powerful than the other. Not for everyone.

Prince S’chn T’gai Spock of Vulcan had just finished his meditation when one of the servants came to his room.

“Your highness?” The servant, an older man of Vulcan and Orion heritage, bowed before him.

Spock doused the burning incense. “What is it?”

“Your father, King Sarek, requests your presence. The Klingons have arrived with a new group of pleasure slaves to be sold.”

Spock did not particularly desire a new slave. He’d recently freed one who had been a very useful slave for a long time and who had earned Spock’s admiration. Then he had sold another he had become tired of. On Vulcan pleasure slaves were legal. Most of their slaves were acquired from other planets near Vulcan who also had legalized the practice.

It was common on Vulcan, especially with the upper class, to have the slaves due to the simple fact most Vulcans were bonded as children to other Vulcans. It was not a choice, generally, as parents had chosen the mate. Many bonded couples did not even live together later in life, preferring their pleasure slaves.

“Very well, I will be there presently,” Spock advised.

“I am told to inform you that among the slaves is a human male.”

Now Spock was intrigued. It was rare that humans were offered as slaved. It was officially illegal on Earth though Spock was aware that many were kept in secret. Earth was an ally of Vulcan, in spite of pleasure slaves being legal on Vulcan. Earth considered Vulcan too powerful of an ally to protest too much, and considering their own secret activities, it was not spoken of when diplomacy between the two worlds was brought up.

Spock’s own mother was human and had been matched with Sarek for diplomatic reasons. She spent part of the year on Earth and part on Vulcan. But she had never been a slave and Spock had never known a human slave personally.

He could not deny being fascinated by the possibility, so he followed after the servant to the receiving area where his father and his advisers would be waiting for the Klingons to display their wares.

Usually besides slaves, they would have exotic foods and artifacts the Klingons had obtained during raids of other planets and ships the Klingons attacked. Vulcans found Klingons barbaric but they did serve their purposes.

“Ah, Spock,” Sarek greeted him when he joined them in the receiving area. Sarek was dressed in his finest robes. “I thought you might find the offerings today of interest.”

“I am not currently in the market for a slave, Father,” Spock told him quietly.

“Perhaps not, however, considering the selection you may change your mind.”

“You speak of the human?”

“A human, yes. But also there are reports of an Andorian and a Betazoid.”

“It should prove interesting.”

His father nodded and turned to a guard. “Allow them entrance.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Spock waited as the Klingons filed into the room. At first it was only the merchants. Their assistants followed with the cages the slaves were generally kept in.

They displayed five slave cages. After the cages came the other wares they had for sale.

Spock, his father, and the advisers all surveyed the slaves. The advisers were permitted to obtain slaves as well but Sarek and Spock were always given first choice.

The first cage was the Andorian. A female with beautiful light blue skin and white hair and medium sized antennas. Fairly young, Spock would guess. He suspected either his father or one of the advisers would be quite interested in her.

Spock barely spared a glance for the black-eyed Betazoid. He was male but Spock found their mind-reading techniques invasive. He doubted a slave could refrain from trying to analyze him. He did not need such things.

He came to the third cage and stopped. This was the human male.

His breath caught for the human was the most beautiful human Spock had ever seen. Blond hair…the bluest eyes…a chiseled jaw. And lips that were definitely made for pleasure. His stare, he did not look away from Spock’s gaze as most slaves did, was not quite defiant but had definite traces of human arrogance. His full lips were curved up slightly at the corners, not exactly in amusement, but close. There was no fear, no anxiety in the intensity of those blue eyes.

_Fascinating_.

Spock wanted the human, of course. It was only logical to want such a beautiful exotic creature. But he also knew that if he showed too much interest the Klingons would increase the price, so he kept walking past the last two cages, one which held a Romulan female, and the other a Tellarite male.

Spock shared a look with his father who nodded.

“If you will excuse me,” Spock said. “I am needed elsewhere.”

“Of course, my son. I will take care of matters.”

Spock bowed and returned to his rooms to wait. When he’d risen that morning, he’d had no expectation of anything out of the ordinary occurring.

Now his mind felt disordered with anticipation. He had no doubt his father would obtain the human for him. He only hoped that the human would not be too expensive.

****

Less than an hour later, the same servant from that morning came to him.

“Your father sent word that he has obtained a gift for you.”

Remaining calm, Spock asked coolly, “A gift?”

“The human as your pleasure slave. He is being readied now and advised of the rules. Once he has finished his instructions, he will be brought to you.”

“I understand.”

“Your Highness.” He bowed and left Spock’s quarters.

In the meantime, Spock decided meditation would be of assistance until his human arrived.

He’d gotten in another hour of meditation when the human was finally brought to him.

The human had been changed into plain black lounge pants and a long sleeved black shirt. His blond hair and blue eyes were very striking against the black.

The servant who brought him, left without a word so that it was only Spock and the human.

“What are you called?” Spock asked.

“Jim, Your Highness.”

“You may call me Spock.”

“They told me to call you Your Highness.”

Spock inclined his head. “I am certain they did. However, I prefer you use my name.”

The human, Jim, stared at him. “Very well, Spock.”

“Come closer,” Spock ordered.

Jim hesitated for a couple of seconds but then he came to stand before Spock.

“You were not born a slave?”

“No. I was abducted by the Klingons.”

“I see. How unfortunate for you. But quite fortunate for me.”

To his credit, Jim did not flinch. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“I do not wish you to fear me. I do not mistreat my slaves, Jim. I cherish them.”

Jim scoffed at that. “Cherish a slave?”

“You will find I am not like others.”

“No?  Then why not let me go?”

“That I cannot do,” Spock said softly. He cupped Jim’s jaw. “You belong to me. You are mine.” 


	2. Chapter 2

At least this guy who’d bought him was gorgeous. And hell wasn’t that a weird thing to think. _Bought him_.

Well, the older Vulcan had bought him. For this one.

Jim understood he was now the slave of the Prince of Vulcan. He didn’t know much about Vulcans actually. He’d had no reason to know anything about them prior to this.

He’d lived his entire life, which was twenty-two years, in Riverside, Iowa. But then his brother, Sam, went missing. There were rumors the survey ship he had served on had gone missing somewhere in Romulan space.

Sam’s wife, Aurelan, had begged him to go look for Sam for the sake of their son, Peter. Jim had booked passage on a Ferengi Merchant ship. Then they’d come under attack by the Klingons and here Jim was.

Jim had never had anyone so blatantly declare in that completely snooty voice that he was their property. He should be appalled, and part of him was, but another part was unbelievably aroused. And that part, his cock, hardened shamelessly.

“Yours?” He forced his voice to be strong, to not waiver at all. Showing weakness was not something Jim could do. Not to anyone. This Vulcan had hold of his jaw, could probably crush it if he wanted to, and for now, anyway, Jim was at his mercy.

“The concept is likely unusual to you.”

“You could say that. But not to you. You have other slaves?”

“Presently I have only you.”

“That’s a bit of pressure.” And also exciting for some damn reason.

“There is no need to feel pressure,” Spock replied. “I have had slaves in the recent past, however.”

Jim did not look away from Spock’s dark stare, though it was a near thing. The Vulcan looked as though he could see into Jim’s soul. “What happened to them?”

“I grew tired of them.”

“That sounds ominous.”

Spock raised a brow. “It is not meant to be. Nothing untoward befell them.”

“Good to know.” Jim exhaled. “What do you want me to do?”

“Sit on the bed,” Spock replied, releasing his grip on Jim’s face.

Jim did as he was told, though his stomach knotted a bit with anxiety. He tried to quell it with little success. He was a little surprised when Prince Spock sat next to him.

“Do all Vulcans wear robes?” Jim blurted out. “Sorry.”

“I do not mind curiosity. Have you never known a Vulcan?”

“No.”

“In answer to your question, it is the most common attire in the royal palace but there are times we wear other attire, similar to what you are attired in at present.”

“Have you known many humans?”

“My mother is human.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“I have no purpose to lie.”

“Well, no. I didn’t think you were.”

“I have met a few other humans. My father has a medical doctor with whom he is friends with who visits sometimes and he is human.” Spock’s hand came up to frame Jim’s face again. “You are the first one that I have owned.”

“Owned,” Jim repeated.

“I feel your anxiety. There is no need. I am a kind master.”

“Yeah, but see, I’ve never had a master.”

Spock inclined his head. “It will be a new experience for both of us then.” Spock’s eyes bore into him again. “Speaking of experience. I ask what yours is.”

“I’m not—I’ve never.” He felt warm, he hoped he wasn’t blushing, and it was just the heat from the planet.

“So you have not been entered?”

Jim swallowed. “No.” His stomach clenched. “I’ve given blowjobs a couple of times.”

“Did the Klingons mistreat you?” Spock asked softly.

“No. The slave master said they don’t damage the merchandise as it would bring down the price they can get for it. Us.”

“Ah.”

“Can you read my mind?”

Spock stroked his thumb across Jim’s bottom lip sending a shiver up Jim’s spine. “Do not concern yourself with that.”

Not exactly a no, Jim thought.

He licked his lips. “What do you want me to do?” he asked again.

Spock pushed him down off the bed and to his knees. “Suck me.”

Jim’s shaking fingers parted Spock’s brown robe. He wore nothing underneath, which somehow did not surprise Jim. He didn’t know why.

Spock’s cock was long, large and very hard. It was also ever so slightly green. His balls looked heavy. It looked very much like Jim’s own cock. Except the color.

Jim darted his tongue out to taste the pre-cum pearling on the tip of Spock’s cock. The taste was a little spicy but not unpleasant. He closed his mouth around the head and sucked it halfway down his throat.

Spock moaned his approval, his long fingers threading through Jim’s hair.

This he could do, this he found pleasure in, giving blowjobs. He did not know about being taken. He wouldn’t have a choice, he supposed. But he could do this. Until he could escape, of course. His fate could have been much worse than being sold to the Vulcan prince. But he quelled such thoughts. In case Prince Spock really did have the capability to read his mind.

Jim cupped Spock’s balls as he slid the large cock further into his mouth, sucking hard. He rolled the balls even as he deep throated Spock.

“Yes,” Spock breathed, his hips snapping as he held Jim’s head, fucking Jim’s mouth fast and frantic. He would fill Jim’s mouth soon and Jim was prepared to take it all, swallow every bit of Vulcan come.

Fingers tightened in his hair and Spock tensed under him, cum shooting into Jim’s mouth, spicy and creamy, spurting to the back of Jim’s throat. He swallowed and swallowed, until there was nothing left and the Vulcan prince was pushing him away.

Spock lay on the bed, panting, and Jim sat back on his heels.

“You are indeed very talented,” Spock murmured. “Come, lay next to me.”

Jim rose and then lay on the bed next to Spock, who put an arm around him and pulled him close.

“What next?” Jim asked.

“I need to rest,” Spock said. “Are you hungry?”

“A little.”

“Give me a moment. Then I will have a servant bring you whatever you desire.”

“I can get it myself,” Jim offered.

“Negative. Your entire purpose is to experience pleasure with me. All your other needs will be seen to by others.”

“What? Like your servants are gonna wait on me?”

“Yes. You are a royal slave. You have a lot of prestige on Vulcan.”

“A slave with prestige?”

“You find this concept unusual?”

Jim snorted. “You could say that.”

Spock shook his head. “You will get used to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spock had to admit, to himself only, Jim was easily the most beautiful slave he had ever had. The golden hair was pleasing, the blue eyes the most striking color he had ever seen. Jim moved with a lithe grace that aroused Spock.

The fact that Jim had never been taken by a man should not have been as exciting as it was. Spock did not consider himself to be as barbaric or savage as some he knew. Yet the sense of possessive satisfaction he felt at being the only man to take Jim could not be denied.

Spock watched Jim eat his feast of many exotic fruits and grains. Jim ate rather voraciously, as though he had missed many a meal.

Jim noticed Spock watching him and he turned a very appealing shade of pink. “Sorry. I was hungry.”

“I do not require an apology from you,” Spock assured him. “I am pleased you are enjoying the food. How long has it been since you have eaten?”

Jim shrugged. “Mostly when I left Earth. The Ferengi charged for everything on their transport ship, including food.”

“We are not particularly fond of the Ferengi.”

“They do serve their purpose.”

“Shall I have more food brought?” Spock asked.

“No, I’m getting full now.”

Spock pulled a rope near his position and less than thirty seconds later a servant appeared. “Please remove the remnants of the meal.”

“Yes, Your highness.”

“And have the bath started also.”

The servant bowed and took the trays from the room.

“Bath?” Jim asked with a frown.

“Yes, I am going to share a bath with you.”

“Share?” Jim’s eyes had widened.

Spock was amused. “Yes, Jim. We will share many intimate activities together.”

“Well, I-I know. I just didn’t think a bath was among them.”

“It is.” Spock stood and walked over to Jim, holding out his hand. After a slight hesitation, Jim placed his hand in Spock’s. He shook his head. “There is no need for the level of your anxiety. I will not harm you.”

Jim’s tongue darted out to trace his lips and Spock’s cock hardened at the gesture. Yes, he had noticed Jim doing this before and he found it…fascinating. “I can’t really help it. I’m not trying to be anxious.”

Spock nodded. “You will grow less so when you realize it is not my intention to mistreat you.”

He walked with Jim to another part of his suites which housed the room with his very large bathing pool. The pool was all that was in this room and the servants had already begun to fill it with warm water and scented oils.

Spock waited for the servants to turn off the water once the pool had filled to the desirable amount. The servants bowed and left leaving only himself and Jim.

“Remove your clothing and step in,” Spock ordered.

There was another brief hesitation, which Spock suspected would go away with practice, and then Jim was carefully pulling off the lounge pants and shirt and laying them aside on a small bench situated next to the pool. Jim was muscular and toned with sun-kissed skin and a large cock between his legs.

“Turn.”

Jim turned and presented his ass to Spock. Two round globes of perfection that Spock very much wanted to lose himself in. But not quite yet. He had other plans now.

“You are extraordinary,” Spock breathed. “Step into the pool, Jim.”

Jim walked down the steps into the pool, which covered him to just above his waist.

“How is it?”

“It’s warm. Nice.”

Spock made short work of his robe, leaving it beside Jim’s clothes and took the steps down into the pool to join Jim. “You will find this is one of my favorite rooms, so it is likely we will spend a significant time in here.”

He walked to the opposite end of the pool where a stone bench had been placed and sat. “Come to me.”

When Jim reached him, Spock took his hand and pulled him down beside him, very close, so that Jim nearly sat upon his lap.

“Put your hand upon my cock.”

Jim’s breaths shuttered, but he did as he was told, almost instantly this time. His fingers curved around the head of Spock’s erect penis.

“You see how much I desire you,” Spock whispered. He leaned toward Jim and captured the man’s lips with his own. At first Jim’s lips were stiff and unyielding, but as Spock persisted, deepening the kiss, Jim’s lips softened under his and he parted his lips to allow Spock’s tongue to slide into his moist mouth.

Spock’s hand slipped below the surface of the water and into Jim’s lap where he closed his fist around Jim’s already half-hard cock. Jim made a mewling noise and suddenly gripped Spock’s shoulder and torso like his life depended on it. Spock shifted them so that he could stroke both of their cocks together while still devouring Jim’s too delectable lips.

The feel of their hard cocks pushed together, brushing their lengths side by side, was almost too much. Too intense. Spock gasped open mouthed against Jim’s lips, increasing his strokes to a feverish pitch.

“Spock,” Jim whimpered, tearing his lips from Spock’s and burying his face in Spock’s neck, his hot wet lips grazing Spock’s neck.

He shook with need at the feeling of Jim on him, surrounding him, his lips on him. “Say it again,” Spock demanded. “Say my name.”

“Spock,” came the moaned, breathless pant against Spock’s skin.

His grip on their erections slipped off just a little, so he tightened his fist, working them both into a frenzy of panting, gasped breaths and writhing limbs in the pool.

He felt Jim’s heart rate increase, his orgasm approaching, and his almost panic through the contact of their skin. It increased his own pleasure to an almost unbearable point.

“Jim”, he cried hoarsely as he pumped their cocks fast and hard, demanding their orgasms until they were both coming at the same time, brought about by both their physical responses and Spock’s own telepathy.

Jim trembled next to him, Spock wasn’t sure if it was from the cooling water or the exertion of the powerful orgasms they’d both had. He tightened his arms around his slave.

“Mine,” he whispered possessively. His heart tightened in his side and his blood pumped hot in his veins. His Vulcan half was practically screaming with the need to claim. “Mine.”  
 


	4. Chapter 4

Jim woke alone in Spock’s big bed. He felt more rested than he could remember feeling for a long time. The king-sized bed was insanely comfortable.

After their bath, Spock had carried him naked back into the bedroom and placed him in the bed. Jim had expected Spock to want to fuck him but to his surprise Spock spooned around him and went to sleep.

He stretched lazily and sat up, glancing around for any sign of his Vulcan master. And wasn’t that a weird thought…master. Jim shivered.

Not that he expected to be a slave for long. This was temporary.  Somehow he would find a way off Vulcan so he could once more search for Sam. Obviously it was not going to be easy.

He spotted folded clothes nearby. More of the same black loungewear he’d been given the day before, though these appeared to be clean.

On a table nearby was a plate of fruits and muffins as well as a carafe of juice and tea.

Jim pulled on the clothes, snagged a muffin, and then made his way to the balcony he’d noticed the night before. Vulcan was certainly a hot planet. The rumors he’d heard about that had certainly proven to be true.

He had no way to communicate with Aurelan back home as the Klingons who had attacked the Ferengi ship had confiscated all of his belongings. Jim was pretty good with computers, though, so if the opportunity presented itself, he could possibly hack into the Royal Family’s systems to get Aurelan a message.

Jim felt sweat beginning to trickle down the back of his neck and he also was finding it difficult to breathe in the thinner atmosphere.

“Oh. Who are you?”

Jim turned, startled. Standing just inside the balcony doors was a woman with dark brown hair streaked through with a bit of gray. She wore a headscarf to frame her face. She had an elegance and grace about her, the way she stood, the expression on her face.

“I,uh, my name is Jim.”

Her lips curved into a smile. “Jim? You are human.”

“Yes. And so are you.”

She laughed then. “Yes. I’m Spock’s mother, Amanda. You must be the new slave my husband acquired for him.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jim bit his lip. “Your Majesty.”

Queen Amanda came to stand next to him near the railing. “I just arrived this morning and my husband told me of his purchase. He didn’t mention you were human, but he did say Spock was fascinated with you.”

Jim wasn’t sure what to say to that. He found the Royal Family really rather strange and the whole concept of them having pleasure slaves even more so. Sure, he’d heard vague rumors of such things growing up in Riverside, but he was so far removed from any of it, it hadn’t seemed real.

She studied the horizon. “It’s a beautiful planet with its own measure of beauty. You’ll get used to the heat and atmosphere eventually.”

“How long does it take?”

“Oh, weeks I should think. Months?” She shook her head with a smile. “It’s been so long now. I was around your age when I married and bonded with Sarek.”

“Bonded?”

“Vulcans bond. They are telepathic. Bonds are very important to them. It is part of who they are.”

“So, is Spock bonded?”

Queen Amanda shook her head. “Not anymore. He had a wife, T’Pring. She died in childbirth.”

Jim couldn’t have been more shocked if he’d been phasered. “Spock has a child?”

“Yes, he has a son. He’s five. I believe that is likely where Spock is now. With Sanshin.”

Vulcans were full of surprises, Jim decided. He wondered if it was difficult for Spock to be without a bond, but he did not intend to ask. He didn’t need to know too much about Spock. He wouldn’t be staying. Jim did think it was probably smart of Spock to keep his son far from his slaves.

“I have some hyposprays Leonard has left here that might assist with your breathing,” Spock’s mother said, interrupting his musing. “I’ll have a servant bring them to you later.”

“Leonard?”

“A human doctor. A friend of myself and my husband. He visits when he can.”

“I think Spock mentioned him,” Jim replied. “Thank you. I didn’t expect such kindness to a…well.”

“A slave?”

“Yes.”

She smiled. “We hold our slaves in high esteem. I’m sure that must seem strange to you.”

“Very,” Jim admitted.

Queen Amanda turned from the railing. “I have duties to see to. I am certain we will see each other again, Jim.”

“Your Majesty.”

She went back inside and Jim turned back to his view of Vulcan. An arid planet with little greenery that was for sure.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there when arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against a strong chest. Lips grazed his ear.

Jim licked his lips. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Vulcans do not make a lot of noise,” Spock told him, his lips trailing over the pulse of Jim’s neck. “It makes it easier for us to approach our enemies.”

“Do you have a lot?”

“Not anymore. We conquered most long ago. They were weak.”

Jim shivered as Spock’s teeth sunk into his earlobe. “The queen was here.”

“She told me,” Spock said. “She told me that you are beautiful as she had heard, though she was surprised at your species.”

“Were you with Sanshin?”

Spock stiffened ever so slightly. His lips paused on Jim’s jaw. He turned Jim around to face him, his thumb traced Jim’s Adam’s apple. “We will not speak of Sanshin.”

His words were calm but Jim did not miss the steel behind them.

“I’m sorry.”

Spock shook his head. “There is no offense. Come inside, you are heated.” Spock tugged him back into the room. “You did not eat much.”

“I had a muffin.”

“You should keep up your strength, Jim. You will need it.” Spock pulled Jim’s shirt off and tossed it aside. “It is time.”

Jim swallowed. “Time?”

“To claim you fully.”


	5. Chapter 5

Spock spread his fingers over the curve of Jim’s jaw. The blue of Jim’s eyes had darkened, become more intense, more enrapturing. But though Spock wanted to conquer Jim fast and thoroughly, he felt the slave’s anxiety through their skin contact.

“You are afraid of me,” Spock accused.

“No,” Jim denied. “Just…this is unknown. I don’t know what to expect. I mean, I know, I just—”

“Shh,” Spock said, moving his fingers to Jim’s lips. “You will soon see your worry is exaggerated.” He pushed Jim down onto the bed and pulled the lounge pants from his body. His human now lay naked before Spock’s gaze. “Once I have claimed you, no one else will have you. Other Vulcans will recognize my scent all over you.”

Jim raised his eyebrows. “Uh, isn’t that barbaric?”

He smiled, pleased. “Yes. You will find we are very possessive of those that belong to us.” Spock undid the tie around his waist and let his robe pool at his feet. He watched as Jim’s gaze went straight to Spock’s erection. 

Spock knelt on the bed next to Jim and splayed his hand over Jim’s bare chest. “I have never seen a male so beautiful.”

“That’s crazy.”

Spock shook his head. He leaned down to nip Jim’s bottom lip. “You will find I do not lie. Vulcans are truthful at all times.”

He leaned to the right of the bed and reached into a drawer for the lubricant he would use to prepare Jim for his cock. He handed it to Jim.

“I wish you to do it,” Spock told him at Jim’s questioning look.

“Do what?” Jim asked, eyes wide.

“Prepare yourself for anal penetration.”

He watched as Jim swallowed, his Adam’s apple sliding slowly down his throat.

“There is no incorrect way to do it,” Spock assured him. “If you are not adept at it, I will assist you.”

“And you’re gonna watch?”

Spock nodded.

Jim licked his lips, and Spock had to wonder if he realized just how tempting that particular habit of his was. Jim swallowed heavily again. “All right.”

Jim unscrewed the cap on the tube and squirted out so much lubricant it oozed off his fingers and onto the sheets below. “Sorry,” he mumbled, turning very red.

“No apology is necessary. The servants will change the sheets later.”

Jim nodded, ducking his chin after, then biting his lip and lying back, spreading his legs.

Spock wondered if he had any idea how erotic he looked in that position but Spock suspected Jim did not.

He watched as Jim carefully brought his hand between his legs. Spock was pleased and aroused to see that Jim’s cock was hard. He was not unaffected. Jim slipped a slicked finger into his hole all the way to the knuckle. He gasped.

“Easy, Jim,” Spock soothed, stroking one of Jim’s legs. “There is no need to go too fast.”

“Well, I just…”

“Just what?”

Jim shook his head, turned red again. “Nothing.”

Spock nearly sighed. “Remove your finger.”

Jim blinked. “What?”

“Do as I say immediately.”

“Uh, all right.” Jim’s finger slipped out of him.

Spock moved over until he lay beside Jim, he cupped Jim’s jaw. “This is supposed to be pleasurable for us both. You wanted to get it over with, correct?”

“How did you know?”

“That does not matter.” Spock took the lubricant from Jim’s hand. “Lay back and close your eyes.”

 Jim obeyed instantly which Spock was pleased to see. Spock then moved down Jim’s body and lifted the human’s legs slightly in the air.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Spock ordered. He waited for Jim’s nod before proceeding. Then he scooted into position. He jabbed his tongue into Jim’s hole.

Jim’s eyes flew open. “Oh. My. God.”

Spock removed his tongue. “Eyes closed or I will not continue.”

Jim closed his eyes.  

Out went Spock’s tongue, flicking around the edge, then entering past the tight ring of muscle. Jim’s hands fisted the sheets as he moaned, but he kept his eyes shut.

Spock eventually worked a finger in next to his tongue, thrusting it deeper. There was a tiny gasp from Jim, and he’d tensed for a moment, but then he almost instantly relaxed, letting Spock probe deeper.

When he thought Jim could handle it, he added a second finger, still laving it with his tongue. A third finger a few minutes later had Jim crying out.

Spock paused, but he did not remove his fingers. “Are you in pain?”

“No,” Jim said, his voice shaky.

“Do not lie.”

“I am not. It stung at first, but not anymore.”

“It is pleasant?”

Jim nodded, his skin flushed red.

After a few more thrusts, Spock withdrew his fingers and used a generous amount of the lubricant over his achingly hard cock. He could no longer deny the urge to claim Jim. It had become unbelievably powerful. Spock did not know where such a primal urge to take this human came from, but he would not question it.

“Open your eyes,” Spock ordered, as he placed himself between Jim’s raised legs. “I wish to see your eyes.”

The lashes lifted revealing the intense blue, which drew Spock like a beacon. A part of him did not like this intense attraction, but he seemed unable to fight it.

Spock pushed his cock slowly into Jim’s ass. It was almost unbearably tight, almost his undoing. There was no real resistance due to his preparing Jim thoroughly, but he didn’t miss the slight watering of Jim’s eyes.

He forced himself to stop and ground out harsher than he intended, “Are you in pain?”

Jim’s breaths shuddered. “No, it’s a little pressure though.”

Spock nodded. He would wait for Jim to adjust. He would. He was Vulcan, he could control. Spock groaned as Jim moved a little, sending such an intense wave of pleasure straight to Spock’s cock he nearly came.

“Be still a moment.”

Jim bit his lip. “I was trying to get more comfortable.”

“Yes. Just one…ah…very well.”

Jim scooted a little to the left and Spock pushed in all the way, balls deep. It was ecstasy.  

“Spock,” Jim moaned, and then reached for his own cock.

“Yes,” Spock said. “Touch yourself.”

Jim’s eyelids drooped to half-mast, leaving only a sliver of blue, as his tongue darted out to trace his lips, his hand sliding up his shaft.

Again and again, Spock pounded into Jim’s tight ass, driving in impossibly deep. He wanted to splay his fingers over Jim’s psi-points and take his mind as he took his body but there would be time for that on another day.

 _Mine_ … _mine_ … _mine_ …echoed in his head as he slammed into the body beneath him almost savagely, but there was no pain on Jim’s face, only pleasure, only lust.

Spock’s balls were drawing tight, his orgasm imminent, so he reached a hand over to join Jim’s and stroked Jim’s cock along with him.

“Oh, fuck,” Jim cried out, as cum shot all over both their hands.

It was all Spock needed as he thrust once, twice, three times…and emptied into Jim.

He lay collapsed on Jim for a while until he noticed the human was having trouble getting his breath with a heavy Vulcan lying on him, so he moved off him, and beside him.

“You are all right?” he asked after a moment of watching Jim breathe. His pale skin was blotched with red on his cheeks. Spock found it endearing.

“Yeah. A little out of breath.”

Spock knew Jim would be sore. “Would you like a warm bath?”

“Not sure I can move.”

“It may help with the soreness,” Spock told him. “You can bathe alone, if you wish, without interference.”

Jim smiled a little. “That does sound kind of nice.”

Spock nodded and ran his thumb across Jim’s chin. He was very tempted to spend hours kissing this human, but on the other hand he was also bothered by the intense feelings he was already developing for Jim. This was new to Spock and some distance between them would be wise.

“Then it shall be so.” Spock rose from the bed and reached for his discarded robe. “I will have the servants prepare it for you.”

  


	6. Chapter 6

Jim didn't know how long he’d stayed in the bath, but it had been long enough to wrinkle his skin. He was loath to get out, for it really did feel good to soak in a large bath of warm water and fragrant bubbles. He’d been given a choice of peaches or orchids and he’d chosen the peach scent. He’d been amazed to realize the bubble bath really did smell like the summer peaches he knew back home.

 He sank down lower until only his head was showing and then he heard the door to the bathroom open.

“Spock?”

“Nope, Leonard McCoy actually.” And a man—a human—Jim didn't know suddenly appeared beside the giant bath tub. The man was smiling. “Jim Kirk?”

“Uh, yeah.”

McCoy chuckled. “Relax, kid. I’m not here to molest you. I’m a doctor. Spock sent me. And he doesn’t share and I like my head where it is, thank you very much.”

“Okay.”

“Just wanted to tell you I’m here. I’ll wait in the bedroom for you, come in when you’re ready.”

Jim frowned. “All right.”

And then McCoy disappeared from the bathroom.

Like he could soak in the tub now knowing this guy was out there waiting for him. Jim sighed and got out of the bath, dried himself off and pulled on the lounge clothes.

Dr. McCoy was seated at the desk in Spock’s room pouring himself a drink from a decanter. He held it up. “Drink? Medicinal purposes.”

“Okay.”

Jim approached him and the doctor gestured for Jim to sit. He scooted the drink toward Jim.

“So, Jim, how are you adjusting?”

“To being captured and sold as a slave?”

“Yeah. Spock told me you were on a Ferengi commercial ship. I assume they never told you of the dangers of inter-space travel.”

“They told me,” Jim admitted. “But I had no choice.”

McCoy smirked. “There’s always a choice.”

“Is there? I certainly didn't choose to be a slave.” Jim shook his head. “And what about you? How is it you’re here as a friend instead of a slave?”

“I've known Sarek since he lived on Earth as a prince instead of the King. I was just a teen then and we hit it off. We've been friends since and I visit from time to time for medical purposes.”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with me, doctor.”

“Call me Bones,” McCoy said. “Most everyone does. Except for the Vulcans that is.”

“Bones? An odd name.”

“Maybe.”

“So, Bones, you’re accepting of slaves then?”

He shrugged. “It’s their way and it’s legal here. And on many planets.”

“Not on Earth.”

“Which is why guys like you should have stayed on Earth,” Bones said, pouring more into his glass.

“Guys like me?”

Bones eyed him. “You've got a mirror. Humans who look like you get high prices. The Klingons go looking for naive humans. Wouldn't be surprised if they had inside information you were on board that Ferengi ship and that’s why they stopped it.”

“You could help me get off Vulcan.”

Bones snorted. “And why would I do that? I have a good thing going here, kid. Vulcan allies are unbeatable. I get you away from Spock and they cease to be allies.”

Jim sighed. “Great.”

“It could be a lot worse.”

“Have you ever been a slave?” Jim demanded.

“No, but I have been abused. Sexually, beaten, I've been through it. Spock treats you very well, doesn't he?”

“Yes.”

“There are those who wouldn't,” Bones told him. “A few years back a Klingon captured a human female he desired to keep instead of selling. It didn't end well for that female when he tired of her.”

“You think to scare me into complacency?” Jim shot back.

“A little defiance is attractive to Vulcans.” Bones downed his drink. “Any injuries as a result of sexual activity with Prince Spock?”

Jim tried not to blush. “Uh, no.”

Bones smirked. “Do I need to check for myself?”

“No!”

“You haven’t got anything I haven’t seen, kid.”

“You haven’t seen me and that’s gonna stay that way.”

Bones laughed. “Suit yourself. You seem okay so I won’t insist on it this time. But there may be times I will have to give you a physical. Diseases are rare on Vulcan but they aren't unheard of. How is your breathing?”

“Mostly okay.”

“I’ll give you a few shots, should help with it until you become more used to it.”

The door to the bedroom opened and Spock stepped inside wearing a satin robe in a particularly vibrant shade of green.

“Doctor, I see you received my message,” Spock said as he walked over to them.

“Sure did. Your new slave is in fine shape.”

Spock’s gaze flicked to Jim. “That is gratifying to hear.”

Bones rose. “If you need nothing else from me at the moment, I am due to meet your father and mother for dinner.”

Spock nodded. “That is all, doctor. I appreciate your timeliness.”

They both watched the doctor leave, and then Spock pulled Jim to his feet with his finger on Jim’s chin.

“Did the bath relax you?”

“Yeah, it was nice.”

“Good. Are you hungry? I can have the evening meal brought to us.”

“I’m not that hungry yet,” Jim admitted.

“Then it will wait until you are.”

Jim nodded, licking his lips. Waiting probably meant sex, so he was surprised when Spock drew him over to the table and gently pushed him into a seat.

Spock gave a little smile at Jim’s questioning look. “You play chess, do you not?”

“How do you know that?” God, could Spock really read his mind?

“Do you or not?”

“I do,” Jim admitted.

“We will play then as I also play chess. Afterward, we will have our meal, then we will go for an evening walk, and then we will engage in coitus.”

Jim blinked. “Do you always map everything out so precisely?”

“You will find I am a precise man, Jim.”

Jim was surprised when Spock leaned down and covered his lips with his. There was just a hint of a tingle in Jim’s skin when Spock’s fingers grazed over Jim’s jaw. An electricity of sorts. It was…hot. Somehow. But the kiss was brief and Spock was rising and turning away to set up the chess set.


	7. Chapter 7

“You are quite good with strategy,” Spock murmured as he watched Jim about to win his second chess match against him.

“Well, you know,” Jim said with a shrug. “I got bored easily so I had to start planning things in my head. Kind of blossomed from there.”

“It is because you show remarkable intelligence.”

“For a human?”

“For anyone,” Spock replied. “I find nothing particularly lacking in humans. I am half human myself, my mother is human, and you are human.”

“Always thought Vulcans considered themselves superior.”

“Some do. But we are individuals with varying opinions, Jim.” Spock watched him move his piece. “Checkmate.”

Jim smiled. “That’s my line.”

“I thought I’d say it for you. I watched your play during both matches very carefully and I still am not quite sure how you bested me.”

“That’s the mystery then. Want to play again?”

Spock shook his head and stood. “Not now. I will order our meal, and then while we wait for it, we will go for that walk I mentioned.”

“I thought you wanted to do it after.”

“I can be spontaneous.”

Jim cleared the chess board and put it away while Spock ordered several dishes he thought Jim would enjoy. He advised the servants when to have it brought to the room and then turned back to Jim.

“Dr. McCoy had two hyposprays delivered to relieve your breathing due to the atmosphere. I think it would be beneficial to inject you now before the exercise.”

“Okay,” Jim agreed. “You’re the boss.”

Spock’s lips twitched but he approached Jim with the hyposprays. “Your neck is likely the best area for the injections.”

Jim nodded, his gaze meeting Spock’s. The blue of his eyes almost too intense for Spock to look away. There was so much about Jim he was drawn to. Yes, he was quite physically attractive but Spock believed Jim’s mind was beautiful and he wanted more of a chance to examine it and connect with it.

Jim tilted his head to the side to give Spock better access and he did first one hypospray and then the other. Jim accepted them without complaint.

“I did not hurt you?”

“A small pinch.”

Spock gestured to a small door to the left of the bed. “That door leads to stairs that will take us outside.”

When they were at the end of the staircase, Spock twisted the handle of another door. The door was locked from the outside, preventing any outside intruders from accessing Spock’s rooms, nevertheless there were also two armed Vulcan guards on either side of the door.

They stared straight ahead and said nothing to either Spock or Jim. Spock took Jim’s arm and turned him toward the right pathway through something of a maze of native plants of Vulcan.

“I didn’t know this was even out here,” Jim commented.

“Ordinary inhabitants of the planet do not have access to it. Only the royal family and their guests,” Spock explained. “You are permitted to use them but you must always be mindful of the path and return via that door we passed through so that the guards let you in.”

“Sounds rather ominous.”

Spock shook his head. “I do not mean for it to sound that way. Or perhaps I do. It is easy to become lost in the mazes if you do not have familiarity with them.”

They turned a corner and went further into the maze.

“Are there hidden creatures in here?” Jim wondered. “Ancient mythical dragons, perhaps?”

“Dragons?”

“There are old Earth fairytales of princes and princesses and knights and dragons. Sometimes there would be mazes and secret passages. This all reminds me of that.”

“There are no dragons that I am aware of. Far beyond the walls of these mazes there are those who would think nothing of harming you, however.”

“Vulcan has unsavory criminal sorts?”

Spock raised a brow. “You mock me?”

Jim smiled and shook his head. “Not really. It’s just that I do feel a bit like I’m in a fairytale.”

“Where you are, on Royal grounds, you will be safe from dragons and unsavory criminals,” Spock replied. “Should you venture outside of the grounds, you must take your chances with the dragons and the criminals.”

“Gotcha. But honestly, what are the chances I’ll get off royal grounds without you sending the hounds after me?”

Spock frowned. “We have no hounds. We do have sehlats.”

“Okay, then you’ll send the sehlats after me.”

Spock eyed him. “Is it really your intention to get away?”

“Not really.”

“I have no doubt, Jim, with your intelligence and gift for strategy that you could escape. However, I am hoping I will be able to convince you to stay.”

“You’ve never had a slave successfully escape, have you?” Jim asked. He had stopped in the middle of the path and Spock did not miss the way his breathing had become labored.

“No. But we do not put slaves who make an attempt to death, Jim.” He grabbed Jim’s hand. “It is time to turn back. We can explore further another day.”

“Okay.” Jim agreed.

Spock got them back to the door as quickly as he could without overtaxing Jim and then up the stairs after the guards opened the door. He commed Dr. McCoy for more hyposprays, ignoring Jim’s protests, and then stood aside as the servants came in with their food.

By the time they were finished and the food cleared away, the additional hyposprays were delivered and Spock administered them at once. He was gratified when Jim’s heavy breathing became more relaxed.

“Thanks,” Jim said, but Spock could tell it was with reluctance.

“You are unhappy with me?”

Jim shook his head. “No. I’m just…you’re taking care of me. I’m really not used to that. I take care of others.”

“Who do you take care of?”

“My family. My brother when he was there, his wife, their son.” Jim shrugged.

“Who takes care of you?” Spock asked.

“Me. Which is why it’s sort of weird when you do. I’m not helpless or anything.”

Spock rubbed his thumb over Jim’s bottom lip. “I know you are not. I have told you that we hold our slaves in high esteem. I cherish you.”

“Cherish?” Jim shook his head.

Spock stood and reached for Jim’s hand. “Let me show you.”

When they reached the bed, he carefully removed Jim’s clothes then had him lay on his stomach. He ignored the reaction of his own cock, which had become very interested at the sight of Jim’s rounded ass, and reached into a drawer for massage oils.

He knelt beside Jim and opened a jar.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked.

“I am going to give you a massage.” He oiled up his fingers and began to massage Jim’s back, noting immediately the tension and knots especially in his right shoulder area. “Relax.”

Jim exhaled.

“A little better.” He worked on rubbing the muscles for several minutes in silence during which Jim little by little relaxed. Spock tried to avoid dipping his hands down to Jim’s lower back, and therefore almost his buttocks, but the temptation became too much and he rubbed the lower back just above the curve of Jim’s cheeks.

Jim moaned. Spock stopped rubbing, swallowed heavily.

“What are you waiting for?” Jim whispered.

“Waiting for?”

Jim trembled. “We both want it.”

Spock’s hands slid down to the twin mounds of Jim’s ass, an oiled finger running along the crack. Jim spread his legs, giving Spock the perfect view of that puckered hole. He added more oil and pushed the tip of his finger inside Jim.

Jim let out a shaky breath.

Spock undid the tie on his robe and with his other hand, he grasped his own cock, stroking it into a full blown erection. Two fingertips slipped into Jim’s hole, pushing, probing. Spock’s cock began to leak pre-cum.

This was supposed to be for Jim, but Spock was fast losing control. He wanted to bury himself in that gorgeous, tight ass.

“Spock,” Jim groaned, rising up so that Spock’s fingers became imbedded deeper within him.

Spock moved his hand from his own erection to slip beneath Jim’s body to grasp his. He was pleased to find Jim was hard and already slick with pre-cum of his own.

“Jim,” Spock groaned.

“Yes, God, so-so close,” Jim muttered against the bed.

Spock pulled his fingers out of Jim, pushed aside the folds of his robe, and rose above him. He pushed his cock inside Jim’s puckered hole.

“Fuck,” Jim gasped, fisting the sheets under him and pushing back against Spock, impaling himself fully.

Spock waited a heartbeat to be sure Jim was not in pain, but his expression was one of pleasure not pain and so Spock waited no longer. He slammed into Jim over and over again, feeling the man’s tight ass muscles clench around his cock. It was torture—it was madness—it was ecstasy.

With one hand now gripping Jim’s hipbone, he slid his other hand to the crown of Jim’s head, resting his fingers there, all spread out. There was a spark, there was a flare in Spock’s mind, a consuming warmth, passion, lust, desperation.

Then they were both coming, Jim’s screams muffled by the bedding, and Spock emptied inside Jim’s tight passage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep everyone happy, so here's Slave

Jim was bored. Spock had left the bed early and had not yet returned. Finally by the afternoon, Jim had decided to go for a walk in the royal mazes. He just hoped he wouldn’t get lost.

The guards standing outside the door barely glanced his way as he exited the castle.

“I’m just going for a walk,” he told them anyway but predictably they stared straight ahead as though he hadn’t spoken.

Jim shrugged and started walking. He had injected himself with the doctor’s hyposprays first so he could get a little further through the maze. He had been walking for about twenty minutes and had turned two corners when he spotted a small Vulcan boy at the end of the next path.

The Vulcan boy, maybe six or seven, noticed him also and he approached Jim without fear.

“Good afternoon,” the Vulcan boy said formally.

“Hello. You must be Sanshin.” He looked like a miniature Spock, so Jim guessed that was who he faced. He hadn’t expected to find the boy there or anywhere really.

“I am,” the boy said. “And you are?”

“Jim. A-a friend of your father.”

Sanshin raised a brow. “A friend? Negative. You are my father’s paramour.”

Jim blanched at the matter-of-fact way the boy stated this. He shouldn’t be surprised and yet he was. “Well…perhaps.”

“Normally I do not meet them. You are quite unusual.”

“Am I?”

Sanshin nodded. “I have said so. Vulcans do not lie.”

Jim smiled. “Well, okay. But how am I unusual?”

“He has never allowed any of his paramours to have access to the royal mazes.” Sanshin stared at him intently, almost like he was challenging Jim to argue with him.

“Oh. I see.” Well. Jim didn’t know how he felt about that. He recalled though that Spock hadn’t wanted Jim to know Sanshin. Or Jim got that impression anyway. He should extract himself before he made Spock mad. “I’m not sure I was supposed to meet you.”

“Meaning? Were you told not to access the mazes?”

“No. Your father gave me permission.”

Sanshin studied him. “Fascinating. You are human?”

“Yes.”

“You have striking eyes. I presume my father finds them pleasing.”

“Er, yeah. I think so. Well, nice to meet you, Sanshin, but I’m going to go that way.” He pointed toward the opposite path from the boy’s.

Sanshin nodded and turned to go back the way he came without another word. Weird kid, Jim thought, and headed down the other way.

He’d gone through a few pathways when he decided to turn around and go back, but Jim stood in the middle of a forked path and he couldn’t quite figure out which way to go. Great. He definitely shouldn’t have let himself get distracted by the appearance of Spock’s son.

Jim bit his lip. “Right? No, no. Left! Or right. Shit.”

He was about to turn right when a hand closed over his shoulder. Jim jumped a little and turned to face Spock.

“There you are, kan-bu.”

“What does that mean?” Jim asked.

Spock shook his head, smiling slightly. “The guards said you came out here a while ago. I wanted to be sure you were not lost.”

“I wasn’t,” Jim denied.

Spock’s lips curved. “Of course not.”

“I, uh, I ran into Sanshin. I’m sorry.”

“Why do you apologize?”

“I figured, you know. You’d be mad. Slaves and sons don’t mix.” Jim shrugged, looked away.

“That is true. But I am not angry.” Spock’s fingers stroked across Jim’s cheek drawing Jim’s gaze back to Spock. His dark eyes had a strange intensity. “Will you come inside? I wish to speak with you about a serious matter.”

Jim swallowed and licked his dry lips. “Sure.”

Jim followed Spock through the maze and back to the guards. Once again they didn’t look at him, though they did bow their heads reverently when Spock passed them. They made their way up the stairs and back to Spock’s room.

“Sit,” Spock ordered, gesturing toward the settee.

Jim did as Spock said and waited.

“Would you care for tea or some refreshment?” Spock asked first.

Jim had noticed Spock was always very solicitous of him, but he shook his head. “No, thank you.”

Spock nodded. “And your breathing, it is all right?”

“Yes.” Jim wondered why Spock was stalling.

Spock prowled back and forth a bit before finally stopping in front of Jim. “I have made inquiries about your brother.”

Whatever he thought Spock was going to say, that had not been it. “You did?”

“Yes. I am still gathering information about his whereabouts but I wanted to advise you that I will do whatever I can to locate him.”

Jim frowned as a thought occurred to him. “Not that I want to seem ungrateful. But did I mention my brother to you?”

“You had spoken of how you took care of him when he was there which piqued my curiosity,” Spock replied.

“But how did you…oh, did you…you read my mind?”

“I did garner that information from our…connection.”

“Connection?”

“Yes. The opportunity arose to find your brother for you since you were unable to do so yourself after the Klingons attacked the Ferengi ship.”  

“Thank you,” Jim whispered. “But why?”

Spock, who had been standing, now knelt in front of him. “Because I wish to please you.”

“Please me?”

“Yes. I wish for you to be happy so that you will not want to leave Vulcan.” Spock paused. “And me.”

Jim shook his head. “But I don’t really have a choice, Spock. You own me, I’m your slave.”

Spock stared at Jim for so long without a word, Jim began to feel restless. But then Spock leaned forward and kissed Jim. It was more sweet than heated. “And if I freed you?”

Jim’s breath caught, his heart pounding. Surely he had misheard. “What?”

“My kan-bu, so sweet, so precious,” Spock whispered. His hand reached for Jim’s face, his fingers spreading over Jim’s cheek. “Do you not feel it?”

“Feel what?”

Jim gasped as he felt Spock’s mind joining his. It was so weird. Another’s thoughts with his, another’s emotions mixed with his.

“Spock? What is this?”

“We are…”

Jim saw a yellow light wrap around a blue light forming a green light. Warmth spread through his head down to all parts of his body.

“T’hy’la.”  


	9. Chapter 9

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jim exclaimed, rising from the settee and backing away from Spock, breaking their connection rather abruptly.

Spock gasped at the unexpected jolt of sharp pain in his head. He shook his head and the pain dissipated.

Jim was staring at him with wide eyes. “What the hell was that?”

“As I said, t’hy’la.”

“And that is?”

“A bond. Between you and me.”

“A bond?” Jim repeated. “Like a-a Vulcan bond?”

“Yes. But stronger, more ancient, more revered.”

“And how would we have that exactly?” Jim exhaled very slowly. “Did you-did you do it? Connect our minds? Why?”

“Yes, but not as you imagine,” Spock said softly. He could feel Jim’s anxiety and confusion. He also could feel a far more alarming emotion from Jim…betrayal.

“And what do I imagine?”

Spock fought for control as he stood up from his knees and sat on the settee. “Will you come sit with me?”

Jim stood several feet away now and looked ready to bolt if he could have. Jim bit his lip but returned to the settee.

“I did not enter your mind and deliberately cause a connection between our minds to form,” Spock carefully explained.

“No?”

“No. I do not have that ability to form such a bond even if I wanted to and I would not without your permission.” Spock waited and after a moment, Jim nodded for him to continue. “Normally bonds are formed between Vulcan children when they are young and are done with the assistance of Vulcan priests and priestesses. My own bond that produced Sanshin was one such as this.”

“I did hear something about that,” Jim admitted. “But Vulcans are still something of a mystery to us.”

“I am aware. You had become aware that I seemed to—as you say—read your mind.”

Jim frowned. “So you can?”

“I have the ability to know some of your thoughts, yes, but it is not as a result of an active desire to intrude. It is because of the t’hy’la bond we share.”

“T’hy’la,” Jim said with a slight mispronunciation.

Spock nodded. “Brother, friend…lover. A bond revered since ancient times between two warriors. It is rare. When I realized I seemed more aware of your thoughts and feelings than is normal with my telepathy, I began to explore both our connection and the ancient texts relating to such bonds. I have spoken to my father as well and he believes I am correct in my assessment.”

“But I’m human. I have no knowledge of telepathy.”

“You are psi-null, yes,” Spock agreed. “You would not be aware of our bond in the same way I am. You feel…drawn to me, however, do you not?”

“Well, you’re hot,” Jim said. Then he shrugged. “But…yes. The fact that you own me should bother me more. I’ve never cared to be…dominated before. And yet by you, I like it.” He licked his lips. “And I don’t feel afraid to admit that.”

Spock felt his blood heat and the bond react to Jim’s words. The desire to claim his mate became strong and foremost in is mind, but Spock pushed it down, at least temporarily. He did not wish Jim to misunderstand the importance of what passed between them and engaging in sexual relations would only delay what mattered.

“If we have the bond examined, they will also be able to complete the connection. Right now it has barely formed between us because our minds sought each other out. We have both recognized our other halves. Once the bond is fully formed and I unshield completely, you will feel my emotions, likely have my surface thoughts.”

“Yeah?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. Together we would learn the bond, what it means for us.”

Jim did not respond at first, instead just stared at Spock. When he finally spoke, he said, “And this is why you want to free me.”

“My mate will not be a slave.”

“What if I don’t want this?”

Spock felt his heart leap in his side. “What?”

“If I refuse to be your mate, allow this bond you say we have to complete, would you still free me?”

Ah, a test, Spock thought. Jim was testing him to see if he would have his freedom no matter what. So be it. If Jim did not want to be his bondmate there was little Spock could do other than live without his t’hy’la. He would accept this, if Jim did not wish him.

“I will free you no matter your choice,” he said quietly.

“And once I am free, will you replace me with a new slave? Another lover?”

“As you are aware it is common for Vulcans, especially the royal family, to have pleasure slaves.”

Jim nodded. “So I have learned from personal experience. But it isn’t common for humans, nor is it particularly acceptable for me.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “It is your intention to change us. Me.”

“In other words, you have no intention of promising me that you will seek no other if we complete this soulmate bond or whatever it is.”

“I do not intend to seek another right now. That is all that I can offer you,” Spock told him.

Jim smiled but there was no joy behind it. “Then no, your highness. I will not be your bondmate and I do not wish to complete the bond. It is your way, not mine.”

“I see.” Spock went cold. Very cold. His mind reacted by slamming a shield down in place. Where once was the beginnings of their bond there was darkness, no light. Jim blinked and shivered.

“What just happened?” he whispered.

“I have closed off the bond.”

Jim bowed his head for a moment. “It feels…strange.”

“We will both get used to it.” Spock did not know if that was true. But it seemed the only thing he could say.

Jim exhaled very slowly as he rose from the settee. His back was to Spock, who clenched his fists, his inner warrior Vulcan protesting Jim’s rejection. It wanted to come out and claim his mate, mark Jim as him.

“And my freedom?”

“You have it,” Spock said harshly. “You may go if that is what you wish.”


	10. Chapter 10

When Jim turned back around, Spock had left the chamber. For a moment he just stared, startled, at the spot Spock had just vacated. Damn, Vulcans were stealthy. He had never even heard Spock rise, let alone leave.

And now Jim had a decision to make. If Spock had been truthful and Jim was free to leave Vulcan, then he could go looking for Sam.

The problem, as Jim saw it, was this area of Space was far more dangerous than he had anticipated when he left Iowa to look for his brother. He had naively thought he was safe buying passage on the Ferengi ship. That had been far from true. Chances were great that whatever method he used to leave Vulcan in search for his brother could lead to a much more dangerous situation for Jim. Spock had been a kind master, but there were no guarantees anyone else would be.

The door opened and in walked a servant, who bowed briefly.

“I am to take you to your new chamber,” the female servant declared.

“My new what?”

“Since you are no longer Prince Spock’s slave nor living as his bondmate, it is not appropriate for you to share rooms. Therefore a new one has been provided for you until you decide your future plans.”

Spock was kicking him out?

“Um, okay.”

“Follow me.”

Jim was led down a long corridor and into another wing, very far from Spock’s chambers. His stomach flipped uneasily. The servant stopped before a small door and turned a key into the lock.

“Here you are, sir.”

Jim stepped inside. It was a much smaller space, though still quite elegant and larger than anything Jim had known in Iowa.

The servant handed Jim the key. “It is suggested that you keep your door locked at all times.”

“Locked?”

She nodded. “Since you are no longer a slave, you are no longer under Prince Spock’s direct protection.” She lowered her gaze. “This means that you are free game.”

“Free what?”

“Anyone in the palace or on Vulcan is free to attempt to seduce you now. It is against the laws to take you against your will and that cannot be done without consequences, but some may try, which is why it is recommended you lock your door. Is there anything else?”

Jim stared at her feeling rather stunned and numb. “No.”

She bowed again and departed.

There was an old Earth saying, “Here’s your hat, what’s your hurry?” that seemed to apply here. Was Spock that anxious to get rid of Jim? He’d known he hurt Spock by his refusal to accept Spock’s terms for their bond, but hell…

He sat down on the nearest chair, feeling vaguely disoriented and nauseous. Actually he’d felt that way since Spock had closed the bond. Could something so sacred to Vulcans be so easily shut off and dismissed.

And was this what Spock intended? To force Jim into accepting this bond on his terms? Which would be terms Jim found unacceptable.

Perhaps Jim should just return to Earth. It would be safer. He would not know how or where Sam was, but Jim was just one guy. What could he do against all this turmoil? He was no warrior.

He got up and went to the door and locked it.

****

Jim had been asleep when the sound of someone twisting the door handle of his room awakened him. He sat up, his heart pounding. The knob continued to twist.

He rose from the bed and looked around the room for something to use as a weapon. Jim had no doubt that whoever was at the door had something sinister in mind or they would have simply knocked.

_Spock, geez, where are you when I need you?_

He pushed aside the stray thought. Prince Spock had made it quite clear by his moving Jim that he would not come to Jim’s rescue. Unfortunately there wasn’t much of anything in the room except the bed a dresser and a chair. In the bathroom there was a toilet and a bath tub and shower. None of these could be used against his attacker.

He’d have to open the door himself and use the element of surprise and just use physical strength. Jim knew it would be pretty iffy considering if the person on the other side of the door was a Vulcan, and likely they were, because they’d be a lot stronger than him.

Still…he had to try and save his virtue. Assuming they’d come to sexually assault him.

Jim took a fortifying breath and headed for the door, unfortunately just as it burst open. There stood a tall, scary looking Vulcan warrior. Or at least he looked like a warrior.

“Who are you?” Jim demanded.

“I am Stonn.”

“What do you want?”

Stonn closed the door of Jim’s room. “To become better acquainted with the royal castoff.”

Jim shook his head. “I wasn’t cast off.”

“Apparently you were.”

“No, Prince Spock freed me.”

Stonn shrugged. “Because he no longer wants you. It would not be the first time. He does not keep any slave for long. None of them really like him. And why would they?”

“That’s not true. I do.”

“Yet you are here.” Stonn walked toward him.

“We are bonded,” Jim blurted out.

“If that were true you would not be here by yourself and unprotected. Do not worry, human, it will only hurt a little when I take you. I know about human weakness. I enjoy making you submit, but I will not permanently damage you.”

As Stonn approached him, Jim kneed him in the groin.

“You will pay for that,” Stonn said with a growl, knocking Jim across the mouth and throwing him into the wall. Jim tasted blood and his head throbbed from contacting the wall.

Stonn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and picked him off the floor, holding him high in the air.

“Puny human! You will feel my rage as you take my cock.”

He tossed Jim onto the bed as though he weighed nothing. Jim scrambled to get away but Stonn’s hand around his throat stopped him.

“I will think nothing of crushing your wind pipe,” Stonn said angrily.

Jim couldn’t get any air and he struggled against Stonn’s hold. He began to see spots in front of his eyes.

“Kroykah!”

Stonn’s hand was gone and he was flying across the room and crashing into the wall with a sickening thud.

“You dare to touch what is mine?” Spock shouted.

Jim heard more throwing and groans and then nothing.

Suddenly Spock appeared above him as he lay gasping on the bed.

“Ashaya?”

“Spock,” he rasped.

Spock’s hand shook as he cupped Jim’s jaw. “I apologize. I should not have left you so vulnerable. I was hurt and acted in haste. I see what my lapse has done. Forgive me.”

“Okay.”

“You are better than I deserve, t’hy’la. Stonn will not harm you again. Nor will anyone. You are coming back with me.”


	11. Chapter 11

Spock waited anxiously for his t’hy’la to awaken. He’d carried Jim personally back to the room and had ordered Dr. McCoy to attend to him immediately. The doctor had come, grumbling about being awakened in the middle of the night, then given Jim a sedative to help him sleep, assuring Spock he had suffered no permanent damage. Bruises had formed on Jim’s neck reminding Spock all too well how close he had come to being too late.

He paced back and forth while he waited and then the door to his chamber chimed. Spock wanted to send whoever it was away for he had no patience for anyone at the moment.

“Identify visitor.”

“King Sarek of Vulcan.”

“Open door,” he told the computer.

His father entered the room, his hands clenched behind his back. His gaze went to Spock’s bed where Jim lay sleeping.

“Your mate will be well?”

“Yes, Dr. McCoy was here earlier. There is some bruising and his voice may still have roughness to it.”

“An unfortunate occurrence.”

“It is my fault.”

His father inclined his head. “It was perhaps a hasty choice you made to move him.”

Spock swallowed heavily and nodded.

“He will stay as your mate?”

“I have not had a chance to speak with him since the events of the attack.”

“Very well. Keep me informed.” Sarek turned toward the door.

“And Stonn?”

“His body has been disposed of per the wishes of his clan.”

Spock nodded. “Very well.”

When his father had left, Spock turned back to viewing Jim. He clenched his fists and lowered his shields fully. And waited. As patiently as he could.

****

Spock was sitting on the bed staring at Jim when his t’hy’la finally opened his eyes. It took several seconds for his eyes to focus on Spock.

“Ashayam,” Spock whispered, reaching his hand out to run his fingers along Jim’s cheek.

“Spock?” he asked, roughly.

“You do not need to speak. Rest your voice.”

Jim shook his head. “Are you-you in my head?”

“I have unshielded.”

“I feel you.”

Spock hesitated. “I will shield if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Jim shook his head again but Spock was not certain what Jim meant by that. “I’m back in your room?”

“Yes, never to leave unless you desire it.”

“But you sent me away.”

Spock closed his eyes briefly, then opened them to stare into Jim’s eyes. “A mistake which I will apologize for unendingly as well as make it up to you for the rest of our days if you will allow me.”

“Spock—”

“I know I have erred, Jim. I have-I have never had a bondmate before, I have never even imagined having a t’hy’la.”

“It’s strange for me too. What happened to that Vulcan? Stonn?”

“He will never bother you, Jim. Never. Nor will anyone come near you without my protection.”

“I don’t want to have a constant shadow, Spock. That wouldn’t…I would not like that.”

Spock nodded. “You need your space, I understand that. I meant, you will have my official protection and none on Vulcan will ever harm you.” He bowed his head. “Even should you have no desire to maintain our bond.”

“I feel your…love?”

“Yes,” Spock whispered. “I hold you in the highest regard. I did not anticipate ever having such feelings for—”

“A slave?”

“Former slave. I have never been in love before. I do not know how to act.”

Jim smiled a little and though it was small, it warmed Spock’s heart. “Well, first, you probably shouldn’t insist you won’t change your habits for me.”

“I apologize.”

“And sending me to another wing of the castle is not the way to show your love either.”

Spock stiffened.

Jim reached for Spock’s hand and covered it with his own. “How did you know to come to my rescue?”

“I had already changed my mind regarding moving you from my chamber and was in the wing where you had been moved. I heard you call for me in your distress,” Spock admitted. He had been gratified Jim sought him in his time of need.

“Didn’t you block the bond?”

“It is not possible to entirely block it, not when one mate is in danger. Your desperation came through even with all the shields in place. For which I am filled with gratitude.”

Jim sighed. “I don’t know, Spock. You’ve had a lot of lovers, a lot of slaves.”

“None of which matter compared to you. All of my previous slaves are gone, freed to live whatever lives they wish. Any lover that has come before you is insignificant.”

“And you will take no other?”

“No.” Spock blew out a breath. “I have met all of your requirements?”

“My brother—”

“I am already having him searched for. When he is found I will do whatever I can to rescue him and reunite him with his family.”

“You’ve thought of everything,” Jim murmured.

“If there is something I have not, you have but to ask.”

“It’s still a little overwhelming.”

Spock felt his heart skip a beat. “You may have all the time you need to adjust. I can sleep elsewhere if my presence is unwelcome.”

“And your son?”

“I will introduce him to you officially tomorrow. As my mate, you will be a parent to him as well as I am.”

Jim’s eyes widened at that and Spock felt the panic through their bond.

“I do not intend to rush you,” Spock assured him quickly. “If you wish to wait for the formal introduction, then we will wait.”

“I just…I’ve never. This is kind of odd to me.”

“You feel nothing for me?” Spock forced himself to ask.

“You are in my head, Spock. You know that is not true.”

And Spock did feel that Jim cared for him. A lot. But he was also anxious and uncertain.

“I will woo you.”

Jim laughed at that but it came out sort of choked. “I don’t need to be wooed.”

“You do. I will do whatever it is you require.”

“Spock, you can’t plan all this. You just…it has to happen, you know, on its own.”

Spock nodded. He would agree to anything if Jim would stay and give him a chance.

Jim smiled again and curled his fingers around Spock’s palm. “There’s no need to be so anxious.”

“Is there not?”

“No. First, why don’t we eat something? I’m kind of hungry.”

Spock rose immediately. “At once.”

“Spock. You aren’t my servant. Just…calm down, all right? Your agitation is a bit much. I feel it.”

“I apologize.”

“Then after we eat, maybe we can just lay together.”

“Yes.” Spock swallowed. “You will allow me to sleep with you?”

“I’m not kicking you out of your own bed, Spock.”

Which of course made Spock feel worse for he had done that very thing to Jim.

“You are better than I deserve.”

“You already said that once.”

“And I will continue to say it. But now, I will order you sustenance.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Would you care to go for a walk about the palace and then the courtyard?”

Jim looked up from the book he had been reading all afternoon. Spock stood before him, dressed in formal princely attire—or so Jim imagined—holding his arm out for Jim to take, he guessed.

“What?”

“I wish to escort you through the palace and then eventually the gardens and by the pool. It is a beautiful day,” Spock said stiffly.

Jim smiled. “What is this?”

“Jim?”

Jim waved his hand. “All this. What’s going on?”

“I am wooing you.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded. “Right. The wooing. Don’t you think it’s kind of not necessary? I mean we’ve already been having sex.”

“That is true, however, before you were my slave and now you are my mate.”

“So you’re wooing your mate now?”

Spock nodded solemnly. “If it is not too overwhelming for you. I also wish to present you to Sanshin. And perhaps others.”

It was the others, he worried about, but Jim set his book down and rose. “All right, Spock.” He looked again at Spock’s attire. “Do I need to change?”

“There are new clothes for you that have been delivered.”

“There are?”

Spock nodded. “Yes, they came while you were bathing.”

Jim followed Spock to a wardrobe where Spock pointed out the clothes. There were several pairs of black trousers and adorned tunics in various colors.

“I had them made in your size,” Spock explained.

“Um, okay.” Jim felt the tunics. “Feels like silk. Which one should I wear?”

“The blue does match your eyes,” Spock pointed out.

“All right. Um, am I going to be expected to wear these all the time?”

“You object?”

“They don’t look especially comfortable and aren’t exactly my style.”

“Only in public then when our subjects will view you.”

Jim opened and closed his mouth. “Subjects? Um.”

Spock nodded.

“Let me just change real quick.”

He changed from the casual lounge-wear he’d worn into the black trousers and blue tunic. Spock pointed to boots in the wardrobe so he put those on also. They were his size of course.

When Jim turned toward the back entrance down the stairs they had taken before, Spock stopped him.

“This is a public appearance so we will go through the main door.”

“Spock, am I on display?”

“As my consort, the people will wish to meet you.”

“Your-your what?”

Spock colored slightly. “You have been officially named Prince Consort by my father’s decree. Should you decide to stay and accept our bond there will be a royal wedding and bonding ceremony.”

“A royal wedding and bonding ceremony?”

“Which will be televised to Vulcan and other nearby planets, including Earth.”

“Oh my God.”

“Jim?”

Jim tried to quell his sense of panic. “You didn’t tell me any of this.”

“I am telling you now,” Spock said clearly confused. “Also, I need to advise you that your brother Sam has been rescued from the Romulans and is now on his way back to his family on Earth.”

“He is? That fast?” Jim asked. He could not deny he was very surprised.

“Indeed. I made sure our fleet made his rescue a priority. You will be able to speak with him later today to ascertain for yourself his state of well-being.”

Jim licked his lips. “Thank you.” He was a little in a daze.

“When the wedding and bonding ceremony takes place they may come here to attend,” Spock said.

“When?”

“If.”

“This-this is a lot to take in, Spock. I was just a slave and now I’m your royal bride, er, groom?”

“Indeed. It is a lot to take in for both of us,” Spock advised. “But I believe we will be able to handle it.” He offered his arm. “Shall we?”

Jim nodded, his mouth dry.

At first their walk through the palace was mostly uneventful, although several people bowed as they went by, but then just before they got to the balcony overlooking a sort of courtyard, Jim noticed King Sarek, Queen Amanda, and Spock’s son, Sanshin, were waiting for him.

Jim stiffened.

“It is all right,” Spock murmured.

“They aren’t going to marry us today, are they?”

Spock shook his head. “Of course not, Jim. Only when you are ready. But they are anxious to meet you.”

“They’ve already met me.”

“Not as my mate and intended.”

Jim stopped walking and turned to Spock. “I don’t approve of slavery.”

“I have already advised you I will have no slaves and no one but you.”

“But your father does. Your kingdom does.”

“This is a concern of yours?”

“Yes, I—yes. It’s wrong to force people to do things against their will. Spock, you’re better than that.”

Spock studied him for a long time in silence. “You wish for me to work to change our ways.” He said it as a statement, not a question.

“I do.”

“I do see the merit behind your words.” Spock nodded. “I will, if you will help me.”

Jim smiled. “If I agree to be your husband and mate, that is.”

Spock smiled too, a very slight smile. “If.”

“All right, let’s meet them.”

Spock led Jim to his parents first. “Father, Mother, may I present James Kirk, my mate?”

Amanda smiled kindly at him. “It is a pleasure to meet my son’s intended, Jim.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Sarek inclined his head. “Mate of my son, you will now be known as James, Prince Consort to Prince Spock.”

Jim bowed his head and Spock turned him toward Sanshin.

“This is my son, Sanshin. Sanshin, this is James.”

“You may call me Jim, Sanshin,” Jim said in a rush.

Sanshin nodded solemnly. “I did suspect you were special to Sa-mekh, Jim. I see that my perception was correct and quite logical.”

Jim glanced at Spock.

“Sanshin has recently immersed himself in the study of logic above all others. It is…unusual.”

“I believe some day logic will be our way, Sa-mekh,” Sanshin told Spock.

“Perhaps. There are many things we will likely be changing,” Spock agreed. “Shall we?” Spock led Jim to the balcony followed by his son and parents.

Well, Jim thought, as he realized he was meeting the Vulcan people, here goes nothing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Two Months Later

Spock paced nervously as he waited for the wedding and bonding ceremony to begin at last. Jim had finally agreed to formalize everything but until it actually happened, Spock was nervous that something would go wrong.

It had been only a month ago that Jim had told Spock that he would finally be Spock’s fully.

 

_“Spock, Spock, fuck me, please.” Jim kissed Spock’s jaw and trailed kisses to Spock’s neck and chest as he straddled himself over Spock’s erection._

_Spock growled and gripped Jim’s hipbones to lower the human on his cock. When he was impaled inside of Jim, they both let out a deep sigh as they began to move in unison._

_“Oh, God, yes. Spock, Spock, meld us, do it.”_

_Spock put his hand on Jim’s face and connected their minds. Their coupling became more intense, more emotional and mental as Jim rode him._

_“Spock?”_

_“Yes?” Spock ground out as he felt his cock pulsing inside Jim._

_“I’ll be your prince.”_

_“Jim”_

_“I’ll be your everything. Whatever you want. Oh God.”_

 

And now the day had come. Finally the celebration of their connection. Jim’s family was there. All of their friends were there. There would be a big feast afterward. But all Spock cared about was that Jim would be his. And he would be Jim’s.

“They are ready for you, Your Highness.”

Spock followed the guards to the main hall where the ceremony was being held. Spock was dressed in formal ceremony robes of gold and green. As he stood at the entrance he saw the crowded hall and at the end waiting before T’Pau, the priestess, stood Jim, also dressed in ceremonial robes, though his were of gold and light blue. He looked stunning and Spock felt his heart swell in his side.

To the right of where Spock was to stand were his parents, King Sarek and Queen Amanda, and his son, Sanshin, who would soon call Jim father as well. Dr. McCoy stood next to Jim.

Spock made his way as the ceremonial music played. Jim smiled as Spock reached his side. They touched fingers and then turned to face T’Pau.

“What you are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way.”

Spock and Jim knelt before her and her hands went to each of their faces.

****

“So, just like that, we’re married and everything?” Jim asked Spock as they entered their suite of rooms to change into less formal attire for the feast.

“Yes, Jim. What we have now is unbreakable.”

“It is a good thing I don’t wish to break it.” Jim smiled and put his arms around Spock’s neck. “What comes next?”

“The feast.”

Jim laughed. “No, you literal Vulcan. I mean after today, what’s next in our life?”

“Whatever you wish it to be.”

“Hmm. So, if I want a big family, you would be all right with that?”

Spock arched a brow. “A family?”

“Yeah. Lots of little Vulcan-Human hybrids.”

“Jim, neither of us is female.”

“Well I know that.” Jim reached between the folds of Spock's robes to between his legs and squeezed there. “But there are surrogates and genetic engineering, etc. etc.”

He dragged Spock’s mouth to his for a kiss.

“You really desire more children?”

“Uh-huh.”

Spock pulled him close. “We are supposed to be at the wedding feast.”

“Right.” Jim started sliding the robes from Spock’s shoulders.

“They will expect us.” Spock undid the ties of Jim’s robes.

“So, maybe we’ll be just a little…late.”

“The feast—”

“I've got what I want to feast on right here,” Jim said, dragging him toward their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Okay this is my “official” ending of Slave.
> 
> But if you go to the next chapter you will see my original ending, just for fun. You can go with whatever ending you prefer.


	14. Alternative Just for Fun Ending

 “That is not how our fathers met,” Sanshin said as he stared at Dr. McCoy.

“No?” Dr. McCoy raised an eyebrow at the small Vulcan boy with the dubious expression on his face.

Sanshin sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his back ramrod straight. Next to him was his young brother, who lay on his belly on the same floor. Sanshin appeared to be completely Vulcan while his younger brother, George, had blond hair and blue eyes, with pointy ears.

“It isn’t?” George asked his brother.

“Of course it is not,” Sanshin replied. “They are not princes. They are a captain and commander of a great starship.”

“Oh.” George nodded. “San’s right, Uncle Bones. That can’t be it.”

“My name is Sanshin,” the little Vulcan said stiffly.

George simply rolled his eyes. “Well?”

“You two crack me up,” Dr. McCoy said. “You’re way too much like your dads.”

“When will they be back anyway?” Sanshin asked.

“When their date is over.”

“When is that?” George asked.

“How should I know?”

Both boys stared at him.

Dr. McCoy sighed. “Okay, you want to know how they really met?”

They both nodded.

“There was this crazy Romulan bastard named, Nero.”

“Everyone knows Romulans are crazy bastards,” George spoke up.

“You telling this story, George, or am I?”

“You’re supposed to be!”

He sighed again. “There was this starship called the Kelvin and your grandfather was on that ship and—”


End file.
